El amor es ciego
by Lizeth Reedus
Summary: L & TÚ Esta historia trata de la hija de Watari que conoce a L, y como ella será pieza clave para el caso de Kira. L se empezara a interesar en ella, pero no sólo el sino también Light Yagami. 《HISTORIA EN PROGRESO》 Fecha del estreno de la historia: 20 de Marzo del 2017
1. chapter 1

Nota: Tú eres Adelaine

El amor es ciego.

Pocos saben de la vida del Watari, ese increible hombre que ha hecho posible tantas cosas al fundar el orfanato Wammy's House. Ni el mismo L sabe acerca de su pasado.

¿Pero qué pasara cuando el pasado lo alcance? ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere que tiene una hija?

Adelaine es una chica de 17 años totalmente independiente, puede ir y venir a cualquier lado, le encanta experimentar cualquier nueva aventura, ella al nacer tuvo la buena fortuna (si, buena) de ser ciega, eso la llevo a creer en si misma, demostrar que es capaz de todo y que no necesita de nadie.

TIEMPO ATRÁS

En una colina se encontraban una joven pareja abrazados mirando el atardecer.

-¿No es hermoso?- dijo una mujer castalla mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja.

-Lo es, pero no más que tu Louisa-

-Llevamos más de dos años en una "relación", ya es hora que me digas tu verdadero nombre ¿No lo crees?-

-Sabes bien que tengo muchos proyectos con esos niños dotados, no es seguro divulgar información-

-Watari, confía en mi-

-No puedo- suspiro y la miro a los ojos- De hecho, debo partir cuanto antes habra un nuevo sucesor-

-¿L?- ella sabia ciertas cosas pero no lo suficiente como para ser un peligro-¿No es muy joven aún?-

-Si, es un niño con mucho futuro por delante es extremadamente inteligente-

-No existe un futuro para nosotros verdad-

-Si lo hay, pero no juntos Louisa-

-¿Este es el adiós?-

-Me temo que si-

-Se que el mundo estará bien gracias a tus acciones y decisiones, no debo ser egoísta, el mundo entero te necesita para erradicar el mal que existe-

-Gracias por todo- Watari después de decir eso se pone de pie y se aleja

-Harás un mundo mejor para nuestro bebe- dijo Louisa en un susurro mientras se acariciaba su vientre plano

TIEMPO ACTUAL

-Ryuzaki, podría haberme dicho que quería algo de comer y yo mismo le hubiera preparado algo-

-A decir verdad me siento un poco aburrido es mejor salir a despejarme un poco-

-Bueno ya llegamos, me llama cuando termine joven Ryuzaki-

-¿Me puedes acompañar a comer?-

-De acuerdo, puede ir a ordenar mientras estaciono la camioneta-

-Esta bien- dijo L para después bajarse, entro a un restaurante, en cuanto entró decidió sentarse en una mesa que estaba a lado de una ventana que tenia una gran vista.

-Adelaine cliente en la mesa 3- dijo un mesero

-Voy-

L miro a la chica que contesto, se sorprendió cuando vio a una chica muy hermosa, ella empezo acercarse a su mesa.

L

Esa chica tenia una muy linda sonrisa, pero me di cuenta que cuando paso a lado de la mesa de un hombre este intento tocarle el trasero, pero ella sujeto su mano antes de que hiciera contacto.

-Señor, ¿su esposa no se molestara?-

-¿Como sabes eso? Se supone que eres...-

-Ciega- termino la frase con una sonrisa- Pero no soy sorda señor, escuche como su anillo de bodas chocaba cada que tomaba de su bebida, como la brisa cambiaba gracias al movimiento de su mano y de hecho ahora escucho los tacones de su mujer acercándose ¿fue al tocador no?, espero que no se vuelva a repetir, con su permiso- aquella chica de hermosa sonrisa termino de humillar a ese hombre y no pude evitar sonreir, fui el único que se percató de lo sucedido.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido y disculpe la tardanza, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Era cierto que era ciega, ella tenia la mirada perdida

-Mi acompañante aún no llega...- en eso mire a la entrada y ahí estaba Watari llegando- Olvidelo ya llego-

-¿Louisa?- Watari miro a la mesera muy sorprendido

\- No, soy su hija ¿usted conocía a mi madre? Siempre me dicen que me parezco a ella-

-¿Tu madre?-

-Watari, ¿estás bien?- no pude evitar darme cuenta que estaba muy sorprendido

-Si Ryuzaki, no te preocupes-

Después de eso comimos algo y nos retiramos del lugar, mientras conducía Watari lo observe muy pensativo.

-¿Quién es Louisa y por qué significaba tanto para Watari? Eso yo lo iba a investigar, necesito saber quien es esa chica.

Horas más tarde

Adelaine

-¡Adiós Adelaine!- me grito mi compañero de trabajo mientras yo iba caminando. Estaba un poco cansada pero tenia que estar atenta a los ruidos de mi alrededor.

Falta un tiempo considerable para llegar a mi casa cuando sentí que choque con algo o mejor dicho con alguien y caí al suelo.

-Lo siento no te vi- era la voz de un chico

-Yo tampoco- dije sin evitar sonreir, la verdad era que nunca podía dejar de hacer malos chistes de mi condición

-Perdóname enserio dejame ayudarte- creo que se dio cuenta que era ciega, puse mis manos a los costados para poder levantarme y sentí algo bajo mi mano izquierda ¿una libreta quiza? El chico me ayudo mientras yo tomaba la libreta, cuando ya estuve totalmente de pie, le extendí mi brazo con la libreta en mi mano.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- dije sonriendo mientras sentía como él la tomaba.

-Gracias y perdon de nuevo- me dijo- Mi nombre es Light Yagami-

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!

Si dejan comentarios habrá un nuevo capítulo pronto.

¡Gracias!

Lizeth Reedus / 20 de Marzo del 2017


	2. Chapter 2

Light

Hace unos días encontré una libreta llamada Death Note, si no la hubiera comprobado yo mismo no lo creería.

En mis manos esta la mejor herramienta para crear un nuevo mundo, la escoria que habitaba en nuestra sociedad sería eliminada por mi, el Dios del nuevo mundo.

El día anterior tuve un pequeño accidente con una chica, sino mal recuerdo su nombre es Adelaine, era una pena que una mujer tan atractiva tuviera una discapacidad. Pero la verdad es que se nota que a ella no le importa ese pequeño detalle.

Ella es muy alegre, se nota. Podría ser, tal vez, que tuviera una oportunidad con ella.

¿Pero qué cosas digo? Lo más relevante hasta ahora es la visión que tengo de un nuevo futuro. Las posibilidades de volver a ver a Adelaine son muy pocas.

 **Semanas Después**

Mis planes podrían ser interrumpidos por "L". Necesitaba saber su identidad, de alguna manera estuvieron a punto de arruinar mis planes, pero no lo consiguieron. Soy mejor que todos ellos.

Hoy era el día del "tan esperado" examen de la Universidad, ¿Cómo mi familia le daba importancia?

Estaba a segundos de que empezara el examen, era un aula muy grande, creo que era la persona más relajada que había. Un profesor paso a mi lado en dirección a los asientos de atrás.

-Joven estudiante número 162 sientese correctamente-

Mire solo por instinto, el estudiante al que le llamaban la atención era por decir poco, extraño.

-Estudiante 164 podría dejar de hacer eso que esta haciendo- ahora reprendió a otro estudiante, mire atrás y era Adelaine, ella estaba tocando el examen con las puntas de sus dedos, solo sonrió para luego decir- Intento saber que dice ¿puede dejar en paz a una pobre chica ciega?- El profesor se puso rojo y le pidió disculpas.

Paso el tiempo y como lo esperaba, aprobé el examen.

-Ya eres todo un universitario, que maravilla- empezó a decirme Ryuk- Estoy muy emocionado

Sabia bien que daría el discurso de bienvenida junto a otro estudiante, ya solo quiero pasar para irme de una vez. Necesito aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

-Ahora para el discurso de bienvenida el representante de nuevo ingreso...- comencé a acomodarme bien en mi asiento para ponerme de pie en cuanto escuchara mi nombre- Adelaine Lee- me sorprendí, pensé que diría mi nombre, pero supongo que es porque es mujer- y Hideki Ryuga-

Estaba consternado, ¿no era yo el mejor? vi pasar a aquellos estudiantes que les llamaron la atención, Adelaine tuvo dificultad para subir ya que al parecer ella no usaba un bastón blanco (bastón para invidentes) entonces el tal Hideki Ryuga la ayudo a subir mientras la tomaba de la cintura, cuando llegaron empezó a hablar Adelaine, al parecer ya se lo sabia de memoria, por obvias razones, en cambio Hideki si tomo lectura del discurso.

Cuando terminaron, él la ayudo a bajar, la guio hasta su asiento, que estaba a dos sillas de mi, para luego empezar a caminar hacia mi, tomo asiento a un lado mío, me estaba diciendo muchas cosas, ¿Quien era el? ¿Cómo sabia tanto de mi?

-Quiero decirte que soy L- en cuanto dijo eso Ryuk no evito reirse de mi

Un silencio se apoderó, no existía nadie más en la sala solo sentía que estábamos solo los dos. ¿Era cierto? Varias preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza, hasta que escuche un sonido particular, "L" y yo volteamos casi al instante.

-Oh lo siento mucho- era Adelaine, ella estaba comiendo papas chips en plena bienvenida de la Universidad- ¿No los interrumpo cierto?- pregunto de lo más tranquila.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!  
Si dejan comentarios habrá un nuevo capítulo pronto.

¡Gracias!

Lizeth Reedus / 22 de Marzo del 2017


End file.
